The shades of good and evil
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Seth Fell was born with a unique ability: the ability to control the shadows of any object, human Pokémon or other, around him. This ability caught the attention of a benevolent Yveltal by the name of Hraesvelgr. Seth, wanting to learn how to fine-tune his powers, made a deal he will always rue making.


It was twelve years after Red and Blue had visited and saved Lavender Town. It was a happy and peaceful day in the normally somber town; there was to be a marriage. Seth Fell straightened his suit, making sure it was perfect, as nothing could make this day bad for him. He was to marry his favorite girl, and she loved him as much as he loved her. The day was perfect...

Ten years later, Seth and his wife, Lucille, had two kids: a son and a daughter. Their son was named Serin, meaning "Defender of the Pure". He was ten years old, born the day after their marriage. Their daughter was four years old and named Rose. People in Lavender Town said her smile brightened up the place nicely. Seth made sure his kids were fine, then told Lucille he had to leave. "Lucille, can you look after Rose and Serin? I have to go somewhere."

"Fine," Lucille called from the kitchen, "don't come back too late, Seth. Tonight's dinner is special: Buttered Krabby."

Seth responded a bit distantly. "That sounds good, I'll make sure to make it back in time." He then went out the door, closing it silently behind him. He then turned towards the field to the north, sensing a strange feeling in that direction. He walked a bit then found a robed man, wearing shades of red and black.

Upon his approach, the robed man looked up. "So, have you thought over our deal?" The man asked in a slightly sinister voice.

Seth Fell responded calmly. "I have, Hraesvelgr, and I wish it were different."

Hraesvelgr laughed, his robes seeming to shimmer with power. "Are you saying you don't want this power, Fell? The power that could save your family?"

Fell looked around, then seeing no one spoke softly, just in case. "Do I seriously have to kill them? If so I will, but their blood will be on your hands for making that deal."

"We will see, Hraesvelgr said, the robes starting to create shadows as the man apparently sunk into the ground. "Do well and you'll be rewarded, Seth Fell. And that reward will be great."

A few minutes later, Fell returned to Lavender Town. He looked around, then seeing he drew attention started to draw in the shadows around him. This sudden surge of power caught the attention of a watching legend nearby: a Palkia. Just as the Palkia was about to attack, a crimson beam of energy struck it, disrupting it's attack and allowing Seth to continue. He formed the shadows into a broadsword that while long and thick, weighed nothing. People started to move forward in wonder, and Seth, not so willingly, swung the blade faster than most could see. The villagers that had moved close enough stopped moving, then fell, their bodies tumbling to the ground in halves. Fell looked towards his home and went to it, ignoring the people running by in a blind panic.

As soon as he opened the door, Rose ran up to him. "Daddy! I heard screaming outside, is there a bad person?" She seemed so innocent, Fell decided to tell her what was going on.

"Rose, Daddy's the bad person."

Rose looked confused. "What do you mean, Daddy? Your not bad."

Fell closed his eyes and held up his blade. "If only that were true, Rose..." He swung, Rose too confused to move in time or even cry out. Seth heard a noise and turned, opening his eyes. Lucille was looking at him, a shocked look on her face. "Lucille, I had to-"

"Don't say anything, you monster!" Lucille yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "Se was just a kid!"

Seth looked down, sickened by the sight of the blood on the floor. "Lucille, it's not my fault-"

"Like hell it is, you bastard!" Lucille grabbed a nearby knife. "You killed your daughter. Your own flesh and blood! You deserve to go to hell for what you did!"

"Your right." Fell closed his eyes again and jabbed the sword forward, scuoring his wife and hugging her. "I'm sorry, Lucille... I didn't want to hurt anyone, but it was unavoidable."

Seth turned towards the living room, where Serin was now standing. He dropped his sword. "Serin, you don't need to die. Go, escape. You may be the only one to defeat me." Serin, scared, ran out of the house. Seth, now alone, looked up. "Well, Hraesvelgr? I held up my end, now you hold up yours!"

The old man appeared out of the shadows. "I see. You killed without mercy, the perfect type of disciple. You will do fine." Hraesvelgr led him into the shadows. "Come, to your new home."


End file.
